1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device for ejecting a liquid onto an ejection medium, and relates in particular to a liquid ejection device having a suction opening for retention on ejection medium supporting means adapted to support the ejection medium, through suctional attraction of the ejection medium through suction power acting on the back face of the ejection medium.
2. Related Art
An example of a recording device, in particular an inkjet printer, is described hereinbelow as one example of a liquid ejection device. In the field of inkjet printers, there exist inkjet printers like those disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-98936 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2008-254218 below, furnished with ejection medium supporting means (hereinbelow also referred to as a “paper support portion”) adapted to support the paper delivered to a liquid ejection area and having suction grooves for retention through suctional attraction of an ejection medium (hereinbelow also referred to as “paper”) through air suction in order to stabilize orientation of the paper during printing.
A suction opening is disposed at the bottom of the suction groove, and the paper is retained through suctional attraction by suction power from the suction opening and negative pressure arising due to obstruction of the upper face of the suction groove by the paper that has been delivered to the upper portion of the suction groove.
Among inkjet printers, there are so-called borderless printing-compatible inkjet printers which are able to record over the entire recording face of the paper. Inkjet printers of this kind are provided with an ink receptacle (recessed portion) at a location corresponding to the standard size of the paper, for collecting oversprayed ink during borderless printing (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2008-254218).
With regard to this ink receptacle, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2008-254218, for example, an aperture for recovery purposes is formed in the bottom of the ink receptacle, and the aperture is connected to a suction source via a communicating passage. Ink oversprayed into the ink receptacle is drained by the action of the negative pressure suction force of the suction source, and is directed into a waste ink collection portion. Moreover, due to the action of the negative pressure suction force on the ink receptacle, the paper that has been fed over the ink receptacle is retained through suctional attraction by the negative pressure.